Pay Back two
by Sailor Ra
Summary: Sequel oneshot thing to Pay Back. Mana is confused about the kiss and Bakura comes back. Short, again. Mana x Bakura


Sailor Ra: Wow, ten reviews people. I didn't see that coming. Well here's like a…another oneshot thingy. Thanks again people!

* * *

Reasons for this Action

Mana sighed as a shiver ran down her spin as she walked into the palace. She thought she would be hearing from her master, but she didn't which took her by surprise. She sighed sadly, again as she looked up into the cold starry night.

She never mind the cold night. She liked it because it was easier to be free and it probably had something to do with the fact that her earliest memories were of the cold night. She didn't remember much as a child nor did she try, she was afraid that they were painful. She didn't have parents for all she knew.

The former pharaoh always told her that it was nothing for her to worry about. Was it though? She knew that she shouldn't since she should be concentrating on her magic. That's what she should be doing, so why was it so hard to whenever she thought about her past?

And why was she thinking about it at all? She should be concentrating on why Bakura, of all people, would kiss her!

'Get back on track Mana!' she mused as she entered the garden. She smiled as she saw a small man made stream. She touched the water as a smile spread across her lips, that were slightly sore from Bakura's bruising kiss (I'm not sure if this is realistic, but you never know).

The water looked like black ink to her. She didn't know why, but it did. The darkness made it look the ink the pharaoh would use to write a letter. Somehow it made her feel better that she couldn't see her reflection because it brought back memories as a small child in the palace.

Memories that she would rather forget. She knew that her name was very odd and that she was the odd ball of the children.

Her name represented the celestial robes of a tennyo (angel). She didn't know why though. She had heard of fairytales that talked about a tennyo was bathing one day and a man stole her mana. There are different endings to the fairytale like, she found her mana when she heard her children sing a song then she went to heaven, leaving her children behind. They are so many that Mana couldn't remember all of them.

Maybe that's what happened to her though she highly doubted it. The thought made her smile a lot though even if it was fictional.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she felt someone watching her. She turned around to only see the darkness. She sighed happily when she realized that she was probably just sensing things. She wasn't that strong to tell for sure if someone was watching her or not.

She was about to got inside the palace when she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"Hello, my dear," she was about to scream when she recognized the voice oh so quickly. His hand quickly covered her mouth. He smirked as he lead her back to the garden with ease. She was trying to scream as he held her and let his back lean against a tree.

"Calm down," Bakura snapped as she did. She didn't know what else to do. She tried to control herself so Bakura could let go of her mouth. She did as Bakura let her go and smirked at her. He could obviously the trembling.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered as Bakura kissed her jaw line. He decided not to answer the question just so he could keep her in fear. Seeing her tremble always seemed to lure him in, but sometimes…things were different.

He let himself nuzzled his head in her neck and took a deep breath. He smirked as he felt Mana blush. He nuzzled closer as he breathed in her sweet scent of roses and cake. He felt the urge to taste her like he had a few hours ago. He softly placed butterfly kisses on her neck as she turned a brighter red.

"S-Stop," she whispered as he pushed her under him. Soon he kissed the side of her head as Mana tried to push him off of her.

"Get off of me! I hate you!" she yelled as Bakura ignored her. He kissed the side of her head until she calmed down a bit. He kissed her tears lightly as she felt her exhausted fall into a deep sleep. He smirked lightly as he stole another kiss from her lips.

"One of these days Mana you're going to want me to repay you," Bakura smirked at this thought as he walked away.

* * *

Sailor Ra: Yes, short I know, but I wasn't planning much of it. Since everyone want me to write this. (shrugs) Well review! Please? Sorry for it being short again people. Oh and those who are Kisara fans, I might write a Kisara/Bakura oneshot/drabble thingy. Don't bloody ask me! I make as much sense as a person who just got out of school.

Oh and the whole Mana thing came to me when I remembered when Ceres (ayashi no ceres) celestial robes. So I wanted to state it. Hope you like it and review!


End file.
